You Improved My Day
by Gennesis
Summary: Craig Tucker no tubo un buen dia que digamos, pero cierta persona lo hara cambiar de parecer. Mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste


-"Que mierda"- murmuraba un desinteresado pelinegro llamado Craig Tucker

-"Jóvenes ahora muéstrenme su tarea de optativa"-

-"Carajo, olvide hacerla"-

La Sra. Garrison pasaba por cada fila para revisar la tarea echa, como si se tratase de cuarto de primaria, pero claro, los chicos crecieron y ahora estaban en la preparatoria de South Park, pero volviendo al grano, Craig estaba hecho mierda no pudo dormir gracias a las discusiones de Ruby y su madre, estaba hambriento, y estaba furioso con medio mundo.

-"Sr. Tucker su tarea"- Garrison empezaba a perder paciencia, al parecer nadie entendió su "sencillo" proyecto excepto Kyle Broflovski y Butters Stoch, claro está.

-"No lo hice"- El pelinegro aun estaba…deprimido? No se sabía describir el estado en el que se encontraba el ya mencionado en todo el día no soltó ni una sola palabra solo fulminaba con la mirada, hacia su seña y se iba, parecía perdido, en la luna por así decirlo…

-"Oh que bonito"- La mujer empezaba a enfadarse y llegar al limite de paciencia

"_Carajo, que no estamos en primaria para que nos hables así, puta"_

-"A dirección"-

-"Carajo"- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer del salón donde solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los alumnos.

Craig llegaba a paso lento y con total tranquilidad a ese sitio donde se le adopto como "segundo hogar" tomo asiento sobre el típico sillón al costado de la puerta y solo se limitaba a suspirar y mirar con poco interés a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

-"Hey Craig"- el mencionado dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño de la conocida voz

-"Oh…Hola Mole"-

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la pequeña sala, hasta que por fin el castaño decide entablar una pequeña conversación.

-"Y porque estás aquí…de nuevo?

-"Pues ya sabes, maestras que amanecen con la regla, no haces la tarea, te hablan como imbécil y te mandan aquí…"-

-"Tipico"- Respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo **(N/A: Pues lo es)**

-"Y a tu porque estas aquí?"-

-"Digamos que, en artes pidieron hacer un dibujo que salga de nuestra inspiración entonces me dibuje dándole por el culo a Jesús"-

-"No me sorprende"- Contesto secamente el pelinegro

-"Lo se"- Finalizo el francés

**/O/O/**

Despues de dos largas y aburridas horas de "reflexión" milagrosamente suena la campana que indica la salida, todos salen corriendo como una estampida humana, empujándose unos a otros, haciendo que uno que otro chico/a caiga y es literalmente aplasta…

-"OH DIOS MIO MATARON A KENNY"-

-"HIJOS DE PUTA"-

**/O/O/**

Craig por fin llegaba a su casa, por suerte era Viernes, podría dormir todo el maldito día y no despertar hasta el siguiente, tenia ansias de llegar a su cuarto hasta que cierta mujer le jodio sus planes.

-"CRAIG TUCKER, QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE TU CUARTO"- Si señores, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su madre.

-"Mamá, es mi cuarto, jodete y respeta mi autoridad"- Le saco su típica seña

-"Tu autoridad no me interesa, jodete tu, recoge tu cuarto y deja de molestar"- Le devolvió la seña

-"Carajo, definitivamente hoy no es mi día- Se susurró a si mismo

El ojiazul se dirigió a su habitación, "arreglo" su ropa, tiro los restos de comida, acomodo sus discos en orden, hasta que mando todo al carajo y se tiro a la cama para tratar de conseguir el sueño.

-"Craig te buscan"- Ruby abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo que el mencionado salte del susto, cuando el pelinegro recobro su postura la fulmino con la mirada y amablemente le contesto:

-"QUIEN COJONES TE CREES PARA ENTRAR ASI COMO ASI A MI CUARTO ENANA DE MIERDA, DESDE ANTIER TRATO DE DORMIR, PERO CLARO TU Y MAMA COMO SIEMPRE DISCUTEN POR COSAS ESTUPIDAS Y AHORA QUE TENGO TODA LA TARDE LIBRE BIENES A CHINGARMELA CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE UNA PERSONA QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO"-

Después de semejante respuesta la pelirroja se quedo en blanco, pero rápidamente pudo ocultarlo gracias al orgullo Tucker, rodo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua simulando que no le importo lo absoluto.

-"Es Tweek"-

-"Oh, es Tweek? Antes que Ruby le contestara fue prácticamente arrollada por un enamorado Craig Tucker

-"Ya voy"- Craig se ruborizo completamente al escuchar ese nombre. Bajo las escaleras saltando…parecía poni encantado

-"Hola Tweekers"- Canturreo el azabache y después lo abrazo tan fuerte que se notaba que nuestro rubio paranoico se ponía morado

-"GAH! Me- me asfixias, ngh!-

-"Oh, lo siento, te extrañe tanto"- Tucker parecía colegiala enamorada

-"E-enserio? Yo-yo también. Ngh!, co-como has es-estado?"-

-"De la mierda, no pude tener peor dia"-

-I-Igual yo, GAH!-

El silencio incomodo llego de nuevo Craig odiaba ese silencio, miro discretamente a Tweek; este se parecía querer decir algo, pero algo lo impedía así que ahora el que rompió el silencio, fue el.

-"Tu fuiste el que mejoro mi día"-

-"Ah?"- Tweek abrió los ojos como platos ante tal cumplido

-QUE TU MEJORASTE MI DIA, TE AMO TWEEK TWEAK"- El azabache junto sus labios con los del ojiverde en un dulce y tierno beso que poco a poco el chico adicto al café fue respondiendo

-"T-Tu también mejoraste mi-mi dia, gracias Craig"- Se siguieron besando.

Al parecer el día de Craig Tucker no fue un completo desastre, gracias a ese rubio paranoico, pudo tener uno de los mejores días de su vida.

_You improved my day_


End file.
